powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Home Run Koda
'Home Run Koda'http://cabletvt.powerrangermail.net/index.php/topic,5806.0.html is the seventh episode of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. This episodes marks the debut of the Dino Victory Charger, the Plesio Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation and the Dino Charge Purple Ranger's Dino Super Drive mode. It also marks the Blue Ranger's turn to use the Dino Super Drive Saber. Synopsis Kendall creates a new Victory Charger that requires the core 5 Energems. But when Riley becomes Koda’s coach on the Amber Beach Earthquakes baseball team, he has a hard time pulling himself away from the game to help the other Rangers. Plot Shelby, Chase, Riley and Tyler are out in the open in a field, introducing and testing out some modern forms of sport, much to the interest and curiosity of Ivan and Koda. Fury overhears their activities from behind the bushes and claims to have the perfect monster to spoil their fun. to which he leaves. Soon afterwards, the Rangers are trying to see what sort of sport fits Koda best, all trials comically failing, such as striking a tennis ball so hard the racket is holed almost entirely, hitting a golf ball right in the cup of a baseball coach, and managing to drag all other five Rangers present when playing rugby to score. Just then, Game Face ambushes the Rangers, but Koda manages to drive him and his Doom Squad off by unwittingly using the outlaw's own explosive bat, to which the coach, named Ted, approaches and offers Koda a chance to play in the big leagues, to which Riley convinces him to accept. Heckyl is then seen close to extinguish Game Face, until he explains the Vivix are out of shape, something which Fury agrees with, even remarking they inhale treats every chance they get. He is then given one more chance, to which Game Face thanks Heckyl and commends him as a good sport. The scene then shifts to Koda's first game, with Riley as his coach. The game is a success, with Koda hitting home runs consistently. There is then an alternation between Game Face's basketball training, aided by the Spikeballs, which is to bear heavy loads strapped to their bodies and dodge boulders, and Koda's own training. Kendall then introduces her new masterpiece, the Dino Victory Charger, which requires the Red, Black, Blue, Green, and Pink Energems to be used. However, they cannot set out for testing it because Riley is too busy with his schedule and takes Koda with him. As they finish yet another game, Koda is doing as good a job as ever, but he is not as happy about it as he should and sounds frustrated. Riley notices it and heads back to the base with him. Just before they arrive, alien biosigns are detected in the dozens around Amber Beach. Even with the seriousness of the situation, Riley still puts the game ahead, much to the chagrin of the others. However, he points out they can call them if they need backup, to which they begrudgingly agree, leaving disappointed with their mate. Their investigation eventually leads them to the training site of the outlaw's Doom Squad, as they eavesdrop on the talk between Game Face and Wrench. The monster realizes his bat is not working, and, after Wrench breaks the wooden stick, Game Face recalls Koda has his bat. He enjoys it, because the bat itself is explosive, and will take out the heroes when detonate once they are within reach of it. The four desperately scurry back to the stadium just before the final begins. Riley then explains Koda why he wanted him to play, as it is his dream, but he never had the striking power Koda has, no matter how much he trained. Koda then reminds him they are part of a different team now and his greatest ability is as a Ranger. Riley then thanks Koda for reminding him of what is truly important and they head out, away from the game, to meet with the others. Game Face and his now enhanced Doom Squad, now sided by Wrench and Fury, almost gets the best of them when he sets for the detonation of his bat, but Koda throws it high into the air, allowing the blast's energy to dissipate and avoiding them or anyone else from getting injured. They then morph and engage the villains in combat. Reassured by the now considerably better performance of the Doom Squad, Fury tells Wrench they hit a slam dunk and suggests they get out of there. After the Rangers take a beating, Kendall arrives with their new weapon, which makes short work of Game Face just as Ivan clears the path from Vivix. Heckyl then orders the entire team to be grown giant, to which the Magna Beam is activated four times in a row. However, even with the entire Doom Squad and, at full power, the three Megazords combined prove too much, Shelby and Koda controlling the Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation, Riley, Chase and Ivan at the Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation, and Tyler and Kendall at the Plesio Charge Megazord Ankylo Formation. The first blow takes out the Vivix after their baseballs are neutralized by the Para blasts, the second destroys the Spikeballs with Plesio blast and Ankylo strikes and the third debilitates Game Face enough to give time to the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation to be formed and give the final strike, the Galactic Blast, to finish off the outlaw. The final scene then turns to the stadium, as the game is tied up, and it is up to Koda to win for his team, the Amber Beach Earthquakes, with a home run. He misses his first two strikes, and, for the third, he takes his shoes off and positions himself in a caveman stance. When his final chance comes, he hits a spectacular home run with just his right hand, hitting it out of the park and declaring victory. His companions then carry around the triumphant and smiling Koda, with Riley looking on, proud of him, as they are both now truly satisfied. Cast * Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro * Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins * Yoshi Sudarso - Koda * Michael Taber - Riley Griffin * James Davies - Chase Randall * Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar * Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan * Ryan Carter - Heckyl * Paul Harrop - Fury (voice) * Estevez Gillespie - Wrench (voice) * Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice (voice) * Michael Saccente - Game Face (voice) * John Dybvig - Coach Ted * Grae Burton - Reporter Dino Chargers *Core Dino Charge Rangers – Dino Victory **Dino Charge Red Ranger – T-Rex Super, T-Rex (Battle Mode), Anklyo (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, Dino Super Drive **Dino Charge Black Ranger – Para (Battle Mode), Pachy (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego (Battle Mode), Dino Drive, T-Rex + Para + Stego + Raptor + Tricera (Megazord Finish) **Dino Charge Green Ranger - Raptor (Battle Mode), Dino Drive **Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger – Ptera + Ptera + Ptera (Zandar Thunder), Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger – Plesio (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors *Dino Charge Megazord's baseball bat says Kyoryuger on it. *At one point after the Dino Super Drive mode is active, the Gold, Black and Green Rangers are shown in regular Dino Drive mode. *During the entirety of the Zord battle, the Spikeballs did not have an echo on their voice, but Game Face did. *On the first shots in the Megazords, none of the Rangers had the Dino Super Drive Saber. **Furthermore, the Blue Ranger suddenly gains a Saber when it was clearly the Red Ranger who did the entire transformation. **Koda was in Tyler's spot during the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation, which is strange because Tyler is the leader of the Dino Charge Rangers. In previous episodes, even when it was an episode focused on a specific character, they were never in the leading spot that Tyler normally stands in, which is the middle of the cockpit. The only time where this was an exception was when Tyler was NOT in a Megazord. *When Koda and Riley return to the stadium, the manager tells Koda he must hit a home run to win. There's no situation in baseball where a home run is required ''to win a game. If he were to get a base hit or even walk, the game would not end. *In the final scene, Koda takes off his baseball shoes before getting into his caveman stance. However, in another shot where he swings the bat and hits the ball, Koda is seen with shoes on again. Notes *On one of the magazine covers during Koda's baseball montage, it mentions Peter Sudarso, Yoshi Sudarso's real brother. On another magazine cover, it mentions Iris Hampton, who was a casting director for Power Rangers. *Much like the ''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers episode "Mighty Morphin' Mutants", the monster trains the Foot Soldiers to best the Rangers. *The Red Ranger is the only ranger that isn't seen in his normal Dino Drive mode. *This marks the first appearance of the combination of the Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation since Episode 16 of Power Rangers Dino Charge. *This episode birthed an on-going error, where an episode centered around a specific ranger would put them in the lead as well as put them in the center of the cockpit inside of the Megazords even while Tyler is present inside. *This is the first and so far only episode where the Vivix grew giant without becoming Vivizords See Also (fight footage & story)